


Любовь в эпоху Огня

by Lavender_Prime



Category: Naruto
Genre: Action, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 21:03:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15715032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavender_Prime/pseuds/Lavender_Prime
Summary: Профессор археологии Умино Ирука и трое его студентов предвкушали блестящие открытия на раскопках древней Конохи, но реальность превзошла все их ожидания





	Любовь в эпоху Огня

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Love in a Time of Fire](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1882320) by [water_bby](https://archiveofourown.org/users/water_bby/pseuds/water_bby). 



> 1) смерть второстепенного персонажа;   
> 2) на заявки от zinnia_23: «Попытаться выжить и предотвратить апокалипсис, когда ото сна пробудилось то, что тревожить было никак нельзя» и «Подросший Наруто – смышленый малый»;   
> 3) все отсылки к эпопее про Индиану Джонса не случайны

«До настоящего времени дошли только обрывочные сведения об исходе народа Листа со своей исторической родины в лесах Конохи. Сохранившиеся письменные и устные источники сходятся в том, что город был уничтожен пожаром (по большей части), и населением было принято решение, что дальнейшее проживание на данном участке слишком опасно. Согласно некоторым теориям, в то время бушевал огромный лесной пожар, поэтому необходимость сменить место проживания могла быть вызвана острой нехваткой строительных материалов для восстановления города. Если принять это предположение за правду, массовый исход народа Листа из густого леса на пограничные территории Конохи выглядит вполне объяснимым.  
Изучение найденных в прошлом году руин древнего города около так называемого Леса Смерти предоставит возможность определить эпицентр пожара/(-ов) и обнаружить артефакты времен правления Йондайме, последнего Хокаге до Великого Исхода, или, возможно, более ранних периодов.»

Умино Ирука, профессор археологии Конохского университета,  
выдержка из заявки на грант для экспедицию в г.Коноха

  
  
Изначально Ирука надеялся найти подтверждение своим предположениям о том, что основная часть города сгорела приблизительно в одно и то же время. Если бы удача оказалась на его стороне, он обосновал бы свои догадки, обнаружив доказательства того, что лес сгорел одновременно с городом. Это заняло бы всё лето, но планы пришлось поменять, когда его оппонентом стал профессор Орочимару, желающий, чтобы целью экспедиции стала охота за сокровищами.   
«Хватит витать в облаках, Умино, – насмехался тот, – деньги в эти раскопки привлекут только артефакты, а уж никак не твои исторические загадки».  
Однако все это уже не имело значения: Ирука и троица его студентов спешно бросились по углам, когда из изящной каменной статуэтки в руках Орочимару вырвалось огромное огненное создание. В считанные минуты чудовище выжгло все вокруг и скрылось в сети тоннелей под старым городом.   
Ирука тихо позвал студентов, не желая привлекать к ним лишнее внимание. А затем наотрез отказался отвечать на нарутовское: «Эй, профессор И., тут кучка пепла на полу. Как думаете, это профессор О.?».   
Наруто уже знал ответ, поэтому куда важнее был вопрос Сакуры: «Профессор, вы аптечку захватили?».   
Ирука усилием воли выкинул из головы мгновенную смерть коллеги: ему еще предстояло вывести из этих тоннелей студентов.  
  
«Наиболее фантастическая версия разрушения г.Конохи гласит, что некие охотники пробудили огромное огненное чудовище, которое разгневалось на людей и поклялось уничтожить их. Охотники попытались загнать его обратно в логово, но только сильней озлобили. Зверь оставил их трупы лежать на земле, поджег окружающий лес и направился в город, вызывая все новые и новые пожары. Дозорные на городских стенах предупредили Йондайме, и тот организовал отряды для защиты города и населения.   
Однако оборона города скоро пала: загорелись стены. Тогда Йондайме сразился со зверем один на один и ценой собственной жизни запечатал его в неком священном предмете. Оставшиеся в живых главы отрядов захоронили этот предмет вместе с одним из личных охранников Йондайме, а затем организовали отступление уцелевшего населения из города.   
Принято считать, что вышеупомянутый охранник был похоронен заживо».

Узумаки Наруто, студент Конохского университета,  
выдержка из эссе к семинару Умино Ируки «История Конохи: Великий исход»

  
  
Как только Сакура, лучшая и единственная медсестра, которая была у них в данный момент, перевязала их раны – к счастью, только ссадины и легкий порез, никого даже не обожгло, – они перепроверили оставшиеся припасы. Нетронутые бутылки с водой плюс у каждого запас еды: они собирались провести в туннелях всю ночь и почти весь следующий день.  
Когда их группа двинулась дальше, Ирука не стал напоминать, что при передвижениях по тоннелям лучше бы соблюдать крайнюю осторожность. Студенты уже и так об этом знали.  
– Эй, профессор И.! Как по-вашему, зверь знает, где выход? – спросил Наруто, набив полный рот конфет. – А то не думаю, что завалы из бревен возле выхода его надолго задержат.  
Саске пробормотал привычное «идиот», а Сакура только мельком глянула на Наруто.  
– Ай, Саске, да ладно тебе! Всё это почти идеально укладывается в историю про огненного зверя, уничтожившего Коноху! И если он все это время проторчал в статуэтке, то, наверное, так же зол, как и тогда, когда его туда засунули!  
– Если подчиненные Йондайме спрятали статуэтку, полагаю, они позаботились и о том, чтобы зверь не узнал, как выбраться.  
А вот это уже интересно, подумал Ирука.   
Саске доверял легендам о волшебном огне не больше самого Ируки, и если он согласился с аргументами Наруто о…   
Ирука оборвал мысль.   
Мифический огненный зверь из древнего города Конохи оказался очень даже настоящим. Наруто был прав, а Саске свыкся с новыми обстоятельствами куда быстрее, чем сам Ирука.  
– Если эти нарутовские истории правдивы, – задумалась Сакура, – не значит ли это, что где-то тут похоронен и тот страж?  
– Вообще-то, я про «похоронен» ничего не знаю, – уточнил Наруто, – считается, что он должен быть где-то здесь, чтобы сразиться со зверем, если тот выберется вновь. Если уж Йондайме смог засунуть эту тварь в камень, то, наверное, они и человека могли погрузить во что-нибудь вроде комы.  
– Но где он сейчас? – спросила Сакура.  
– Да пофиг, – ответил Саске прежде, чем Наруто успел произнести хоть слово, – нам нужно выбраться отсюда, а не шляться в темноте, разыскивая тело возможно-не-мертвого типа.  
Саске шагнул из закутка в тоннель, но кто-то в белой маске мгновенно впихнул его обратно, прижав к горлу кунай странной древней формы. У Ируки промелькнула дикая мысль, что раньше он такое оружие видел только в музеях. Но этот нож… выглядел гораздо опаснее.  
– Вы слишком шумите – все вы. Ну, за исключением тебя, – сказал незнакомец, повернув голову в маске к Ируке, – твоего голоса я еще не слышал.  
– Пожалуйста, освободите Саске, – твердо произнес Ирука, – мы уже уходим.  
– Хм-м. И куда? К Кьюби, который вновь вырвался на свободу? Там уже почти нечему гореть, кроме вас, так откуда знаете, что он вас не убьет на месте?  
Ирука вышел из себя. Он теперь вспыхивал не так часто, как прежде, но этот мужик в маске, с ножом в руке, облачённой в странную когтистую перчатку, крепко ухвативший за предплечье Саске, стал идеальной мишенью, чтобы выплеснуть на него всё. Свой гнев, вину перед Орочимару и страх, что он не сможет вывести своих учеников в безопасное место…  
– Мы были в том зале, когда он вырвался! Он в любом случае вернется за нами, если уж захочет! А теперь немедленно отпустите Саске и помогите нам выбраться. Или оставайтесь здесь и загнивайте себе дальше, мне все равно!  
Наруто выбрал как раз этот момент, чтобы вступить в круг света от фонаря Сакуры.  
– По-моему, зверь…  
– Минато-сенсей?.. – тихо перебил его незнакомец в маске, убирая от Саске нож и когти, – тот переместился поближе к Наруто так быстро, как только позволяло его достоинство.  
– Эм, нет. Я Наруто. А кто такой этот «Минато-сенсей»?  
– Идиот. Так звали Йондайме. Стоило бы чаще открывать учебники по истории, а не… – Саске оборвал сам себя. Ирука молча порадовался, что не только ему надо постоянно напоминать себе, что любимая сказка Наруто содержит больше исторических фактов, чем фантазий.  
Мужчина по-прежнему разглядывал Наруто.  
– Ты очень похож на него. Мог бы быть его сыном, но того не назвали бы «Наруто». Может, внук?  
Ярость Ируки утихла. Если перед ними действительно стоял тот охранник, – что, как вынужден был признать Ирука, скорее всего, так и было, – значит, он пришел из другого времени.  
– Вы знали Йондайме?! – воскликнула Сакура. – А можете рассказать нам о нем? Ну, после того, как выберемся, само собой. Сейчас не до урока истории, учитывая это… этого…  
– Кьюби. Мы называли его Кьюби. Как вы умудрились освободить его, не зная даже этого?  
– Да это не мы его освободили! – взорвался Наруто. – А чокнутый профессор О.! И мне кажется, он нечаянно. Просто поднял с пола статуэтку – и бам! Превратился в кучку пепла.   
– Наверное, – вмешался Ирука, – нам всем лучше сделать глубокий вдох и начать думать, как будем выбираться.  
– Пока зверь жив и на свободе, мы далеко не уйдем, – сказал мужчина в маске, – если вы найдете путь к выходу, он может последовать за вами, а я не хочу рисковать деревней.  
– Деревней? – одновременно переспросили Ирука и студенты.  
– Конохой. Деревней. Или ее сейчас называют по-другому?  
Ирука мудро решил, что не время объяснять этому опасному незнакомцу, что его дом давным-давно превратился в заброшенные руины.  
– Мы обычно говорим «город Коноха», не «деревня». Я Ирука, Наруто вы уже знаете, а это Сакура и Саске. Не могли бы вы сообщить свое имя?  
– Гончая из АНБУ.  
– АНБУ?! Что, серьезно?!! Ух ты! Про АНБУ древности есть множество крутых историй, но никто не верит, что они умели ходить по деревьям или очень-очень быстро перемещаться, призывать дождь и все такое, – Наруто чуть ли не лопался от волнения, и Саске ткнул кулаком в его плечо, приводя в чувство. – Ну, в общем, я присоединяюсь к просьбе Сакуры, но это подождет, пока мы не разберемся с этим, как его там, Кьюби?  
– Мы? – переспросил Анбу, похоже, пропустив мимо ушей все остальное.  
– Мы, – подтвердил Ирука, – раз уж нам придется найти его, прежде чем сможем выбраться отсюда, то мы тебе поможем. Уверен, никто из нас не хочет сидеть на одном месте и ждать, пока зверь вернется за ним.  
  
«АНБУ (Ansatsu Senjutsu Tokushu Butai) принято считать личной охраной Хокаге, но такое определение серьезно умаляет их роль и как защитников Хокаге, и как наиболее мобильной части военной силы Конохи. Служба в АНБУ предполагает тщательный отбор самим Хокаге, а также жизнь, проведенную под маской, будучи не узнаваемым даже близкими друзьями и семьей. Конечно, данные меры предосторожности не только помогали не допустить раскрытия и уничтожения членов АНБУ, но и стали поводом для создания легенд о сверхъестественных способностях, которыми они якобы обладали».

  
Учиха Саске, студент Конохского университета,  
выдержка из выступления на конференции «Военные структуры древней Конохи».

  
  
Как только ирукины уговоры вместе выследить огненное чудовище возымели успех, они начали составлять план. Остальная часть экспедиции, как сообщил Гончей Ирука, встала лагерем в полумиле от города – деревни, пришлось привыкать ему, – хотя кто-то мог проводить топографические съемки местности вокруг руин. Никто не пойдет в туннели, чтобы их разыскать, по крайней мере, до завтрашнего утра.   
Гончая без особого восторга выслушал о других членах экспедиции, но согласился, что у них все еще есть сутки-полтора, чтобы найти Кьюби и разобраться с ним. Ирука не был уверен, какой именно смысл Гончая вкладывал в «разобраться»: спектр варьировался от убийства зверя до запечатывания в новом сосуде; та каменная статуэтка слишком пострадала, когда зверь высвободился, вновь использовать ее было нельзя.  
Весь день прошел по одному сценарию: на каждой развилке Гончая тратил несколько секунд, складывая пальцы в печати в повторяющемся порядке, а затем вел их по одному из коридоров; когда им попадалась дверь в комнату, он быстро заглядывал внутрь, освещая ее запасным фонарем, а раз в час он приказывал всем остановиться на пятиминутную передышку и выпить определенное количество воды.   
Предполагалось, что они также будут слегка перекусывать, но даже для Гончей было очевидно, что «Наруто» и «слегка перекусывать» – вещи несочетаемые. Ирука ожидал, что тот будет настаивать, чтобы Наруто ел столько же, сколько и все, но тот ничего не сказал. И когда они наконец-то встали на ночлег, заняв средних размеров комнату, где все смогли бы улечься поспать, Ирука спросил, почему.  
– У Минато-сенсея был отменный аппетит, – ответил тот, наблюдая, как Сакура решает, где троица будет спать, – а у парня огромный запас чакры, которому нужна подпитка.  
– У него огромный запас чего?  
Гончая обернулся к нему: из-под маски был виден один лишь глаз.  
– Чакры. У вас у всех ее прилично. Вы не тренировали ее?  
Ирука помотал головой.  
– Даже не представляю, о чем вы.  
Как раз в этот момент Сакура задумчиво произнесла:  
– А здорово было бы развести маленький костерок, чтобы разогреть пакеты с ужином. Не люблю есть их холодными!   
Гончая задержал взгляд на Ируке, прежде чем ответить:  
– Только если в том дальнем углу, чтобы не было видно из тоннеля, – он грациозно поднялся на ноги, прошел в угол, исполнил сложную комбинацию движений руками – и на каменном полу вспыхнул огонь!   
Гончая оставил Сакуру и парней готовить ужин и вернулся к Ируке, легко опустившись рядом. – Чакра. Способность делать нечто подобное.  
Ирука лишь покачал головой, размышляя о том, что некоторые странности конохской истории легко объясняются магией, свидетелем которой он только что стал.  
– Нет, мы ее никак не тренируем.  
– Эй, профессор И., вам какой? – спросил Наруто, протягивая ему четыре пакета из фольги с готовой едой. Когда тот выбрал один, Наруто повернулся к Гончей: – И вы берите. Если не хватит, потом еще разогреем. О, а можете научить меня тому фокусу с огнем? С ним будет куда проще, чем со спичками. Я их вечно теряю.  
Гончая молчал несколько секунд, после чего взял из рук Наруто пакет:  
– Когда закончим, научу вас всему, что нужно, для «этого фокуса с огнем».  
– Круто! – и Наруто одним прыжком оказался около Саске и Сакуры, уже вскрывших свои пакеты.  
Ирука усмехнулся.  
– Вы попали. Наруто за всеми этими приключениями, может, и забудет, но Сакура и Саске – нет.  
– И вы тоже, не так ли, сенсей?  
Ухмылка Ируки стала еще шире.  
– Ни за что.  
Больше между ними не было произнесено ни слова, пока троица студентов не погрузилась в глубокий сон.  
  
– Сенсей?..  
– М-м? – отозвался Ирука из-под походного одеяла.  
– Сколько лет прошло? С тех пор, как ушли люди?  
С тех пор, как его оставили, похоронив под оставленным городом.  
Ирука вздохнул.  
– Века. Столетия. Мне жаль, Гончая.  
Краткая тишина, а потом лязг когтей по маске. В слабом свете волшебного огня Ирука смог разглядеть изгиб бледной скулы и ткань, прикрывающую большую часть лица и глаз.   
– Какаши. Меня зовут Какаши. Не осталось никого, кого бы волновало, раскрыли меня или нет.  
– Вы остались. Не надо отметать прочь все просто потому, что вы – последний, – Ирука сел и теперь мог поймать взгляд не скрытого маской глаза. – Когда мы выберемся отсюда, придется соврать о том, откуда вы, но с нами вы притворяться не обязаны. Я знаю, что вы – АНБУ Конохи, и горд, что встретил вас.  
Какаши прищурил глаз и, кажется, улыбнулся.  
– Спасибо, сенсей.  
Ирука улегся обратно.  
– И зови меня Ирука.  
– Как скажешь, сенсей. – И, засыпая, Ирука услышал его тихий смех.  
  
«Создание печатей, будь то ручные или написанные символами, требует внимания к деталям. Неверное положение пальца или корявая линия – и в результате можно вызвать слабый язычок пламени или тонкую струйку воды вместо яростного столба огня или бушующего потока. Или, что хуже (в зависимости от обстоятельств), задуманный язычок пламени может стать струйкой воды. Как только ученики осваивали базовый контроль чакры, они начинали уделять огромное внимание мастерству складывания печатей, иначе их чакра оставалась бы неконтролируемой».

Харуно Сакура, переводчик,  
выдержка из книги «Преподавание и обучение в древней Конохе:   
исследование на основе уцелевших текстов деревни»

  
  
Когда Какаши разбудил их несколько часов спустя, его лицо снова скрывала белая маска. Они по очереди воспользовались древней уборной, расположенной рядом с их «спальной» комнатой, съели холодный завтрак и вновь выдвинулись на поиски Кьюби.   
Однако сегодня Наруто шел впереди, рядом с Какаши, а не в середине вместе с Сакурой и Саске. Ирука предположил, что Наруто хочет побольше выспросить о чакре и тех движениях рук, и большую часть времени проводил, записывая впечатления об интересной росписи на стенах в комнатах, просто умоляющих о более вдумчивом осмотре, чем разрешал Какаши.  
Не успели они остановиться на первый короткий привал, как Какаши вскинул руку вверх и махнул в направлении ближайшей комнатки. Сакура открыла рот и тут же закрыла.   
По стенам и потолку тоннеля плясали огненные всполохи. Зверь приближался.  
Как только они спрятались в комнате, Какаши вышел в тоннель и побежал к свету, затем замер посреди тоннеля, и вокруг его рук заиграл светло-голубой свет.  
– Нет! – закричал Наруто, оттолкнул Ируку и рванул к Какаши. – Гончая! Нет!! Ты ведь можешь просто заново запечатать его, да?  
Ответ Ирука не услышал.  
– Тогда в меня! Разрешаю! – Наруто разорвал на груди майку; свет в руке Какаши погас, сменившись кунаем.  
Какаши повалил Наруто на пол и полоснул кунаем по пальцам своей руки. Затем принялся рисовать что-то на груди Наруто.  
Отсветы на стенах становились все ярче и ярче. Ирука застыл на месте, не в силах отойти от проема. Перед глазами проносились образы Наруто и Какаши, исчезающих в огне, как вчера Орочимару.  
Кьюби появился перед ними, потянулся к Какаши – и вдруг замер, отшатнулся и попытался сбежать обратно в тоннель.   
Языки его пламени метнулись к Наруто, коснулись его, и зверь съёжился, становясь всё меньше и меньше, пока не исчез совсем.   
Стало темно.  
– Ух ты, обалдеть, получилось! Может, уйдем отсюда и нормально поедим уже? Кьюби голоден, но я убедил его, что попозже у нас будет отличное жаркое.  
Ирука со смехом сполз по стене.  
– Хочешь сказать, теперь придется разогревать еще больше еды?  
В тоннеле между Ирукой и остальными вспыхнул небольшой костерок.  
– Думаю, так будет лучше, – довольно сказал Какаши. – Будем выделять Наруто дополнительную порцию. И, по-моему, пришла пора первого урока по контролю чакры.  
  
«Во времена правления Йондайме потерявший вкус к жизни капитан АНБУ и вспыльчивый школьный учитель пытаются предотвратить разрушение Конохи – и попутно влюбляются друг в друга. Новинка от Хатаке Какаши перенесет вас в деревню Коноху, в мир, где существуют магия и демоны.   
Как в и предыдущих книгах, Хатаке смешивает бурную романтику с магией и новейшими археологическими открытиями.   
Захватывающая легенда о последних днях Конохи!»

Аннотация на суперобложке книги Хатаке Какаши  
«Любовь в эпоху Огня»

  
  
Ирука швырнул книгу через всю комнату.  
– Наруто наверняка затребует себе с полдюжины подписанных экземпляров. Поверить не могу, что ты выбрал такое название.  
– Мне сказали, что оно одновременно романтичное и литературное, что это хит, который стопроцентно выстрелит и принесет еще больше денег, чем предыдущий.  
– Тебе не нужно зарабатывать деньги – только не с тем, что ты вынес из своего дома в деревне.  
– Сенсей, не подобает храброму, но уставшему от жизни капитану АНБУ жить на скромный доход от тяжелой работы своего любовника, – в голосе Какаши мелькнула жалобная нотка. Ирука знал, что и на лице у него появилось обиженное выражение, пусть и не мог этого видеть.  
Ирука сложил пальцы в последовательности, которую впервые выучил тогда в тоннелях, сидя рядом с Сакурой, Саске и Наруто.   
Может, он и оказался не таким способным, как его студенты, но прекрасно мог вылить стакан воды на голову своего неугомонного любовника.


End file.
